


New in Town

by thewonderfulplacesmymindgoes



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewonderfulplacesmymindgoes/pseuds/thewonderfulplacesmymindgoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're new to the crew. Ryan approves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New in Town

”So, I found a new informant… She’ll help us while Lester is working with the other three.” Geoff said, pointing to the girl on the screen.

”She doesn’t look like a criminal… You sure ‘bout this Geoff?” Jack asked, stroking his beard thoughtfully.

”Don’t worry, she’s good. We worked together a couple times, back when I was with those Cock-Bites.” Geoff said, waving off Jack’s concerns.

If looks were deceiving, you would be the Trickster. The picture showed a small women: slightly short, thin, and curvy, with bright, wide eyes. And despite not even knowing the girl’s name, Ryan thought she was beautiful, and was thanking god for his mask, because otherwise they’d all see him blush.

Less than a day later, you arrived on your black bike. Pulling off your shark helmet, you smiled brightly at Geoff, helmet hair and all. “Geoffrey.”

”(Name).” He stared at you for a moment before enveloping you in a large bear hug. “Dicks dude, how long has it been?”

You smirked, pulling away. “Too long.” You ruffled his hair before turning to the other men. “So… Wanna introduce me?”

”Right. Jack, Gavin, Michael, Ray,” He pointed to each man as he said their names, ending on Ryan. “And that’s psycho- I mean Ryan.” He laughed with the other four while said man became very flustered.

”I’m not that crazy! One little loophole, and your stuck with a stupid fucking title.” His rant made you laugh, barely even stifling it.

”Don’t worry, I’m definitely a bit worse off than you.” You smirked, putting a hand on his broad shoulder. “But, enough of that. What am I doing here, Geoff?”

_____

About a month and several heists later, you were a part of the Fake AH Family. You partook in crazy and stupid antics with the Lads, and had the maturity (Or lack thereof… At least they were better than the Lads… Normally…) and skill level of the Gents. And you had captured the heart of the resident evil genius/homicidal maniac. (But he’s taking a break on the latter. New Years Resolutions and such.)

At the moment, the Lads were off on some mission you’d told them about. Simple really, just a shakedown for a man who failed to keep his promise. Geoff and Jack on the other hand, were off getting piss drunk at some shady little bar off of Vinewood Blvd.

”So, why aren’t you off with the other Gents?” You asked, fixing a part of your hair after looking up from the screen you were currently working on. Ryan looked up flustered, causing you to quirk an eyebrow.

”Umm, I-I dunno.” He shrugged, a pink tint to his cheeks as he ran his hand through his light brown hair.

”Ryan, are you ok? You’ve been acting weird lately… I mean, you never go with them anymore.” You paused for a brief moment. “You’re not even wearing your mask!” You stood up to face him better.

”Yeah, I’m fine, just-” Ryan sighed, covering his mouth with his hand as he thought something over. “It’s just, there’s something I’ve been wanting to do for a while, I just can’t work up the courage…”

You smirked. “It involve a girl?”

”How’d you know?” He asked, looking at you cautiously as you walked closer. Instead of answering, you grabbed his jacket collar and pulled him down to you, lips meeting briefly. Ryan froze, eyes wide and cheeks red.

”It’s my job to know things.” You said with a laugh, looking him in the eye. He grinned before grabbing you by the hips and pulling you into him, kissing you furiously as your hands tangled in his hair. Pulling away when you both needed to breath again, he pressed his forehead to yours and closed his eyes. 

”That was easier than I had anticipated.”


End file.
